Une nouvelle journée s'annonce
by bakasama1428
Summary: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TACHIKA ! Voici un court texte sur Leo, je ne vois pas comment je peux résumer... C'est assez simple, mais j'aime bien ce genre de textes. Enfin bref, j'espère que vous aimerez, bonne lecture ! Attention aux quelques spoils.


Hellooooo ! Eh oui je suis pas morte, juste assez occupée ces derniers temps, et mon centre de préoccupation en dehors des cours quels qu'ils soient est et reste l'écriture (en plus du dessin), mais de RPG. C'est pourquoi j'ai longtemps été absente et je m'en excuse. Les vacances approchent, et je vais essayer de mettre le maximum de fics à jour.

Donc voilà ! Cet OS est en fait un test RP, sur un forum Pandora Hearts, où je joue Leo. Il a servi aux admin's pour voir si je pouvais bine le jouer, et apparemment oui *0* Mais je vous avoue que j'affectionne beaucoup ce récit, et par pur manque de temps, je le réutilise. Je comptais le poster, dans tous les cas, mais je l'offre à ma Tachika que j'adore Elle me suit depuis mes débuts, avec Rose-Eliade, et elle m'est toujours fidèle. Elle m'a offert un magnifique Road/Allen pour mon anniversaire à moi, c'est pourquoi j'ai un peu honte de ne pas lui rédiger un OS mieux que ça, enfin bref. J'espère qu'elle l'aimera quand même, ainsi que vous, très chers lecteurs.

Je te le redis, un peu en retard cette fois-ci, je te souhaite un très bon anniversaire et une merveilleuse année de vie supplémentaire.

Voilà ! o/

Rating : K

Genre : Friendship/General

Warning : Attention, il y a quelques spoils.

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

**~Une nouvelle journée s'annonce~**_  
_

_Leo ouvrit les yeux. Il ne voyait rien, absolument rien. Tout autour de lui était sombre. Il tenta d'apercevoir ne serait-ce qu'une petite forme, qu'il pourrait distinguer dans les ténèbres. Mais ces dernières étaient bien trop profondes. Il se redressa. Il avait l'impression d'être baigné dans l'obscurité. Il avait cet étrange sentiment, comme quoi il n'y avait rien autour de lui, juste la pénombre. Pourtant, il sentait bien ses draps, ses couvertures. Il sentait aussi les gouttes de sueur perler lentement sur son front et dans son dos. Il porta une main vers sa frange et passa ses doigts en dessous. Il releva les mèches noires et s'épongea de sa manche. Il avait fait un cauchemar. Mais il ne s'en souvenait déjà plus... Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il concernait ces voix, qu'il entendait. Et Elliot. Oui...voilà, il avait rêvé de ce jour, où il avait fait d'Elliot un contractant... Comme quoi, son maître n'était pas le seul à être hanté par des cauchemars. Bien que ce soit plus fréquent chez le jeune Nightray aux yeux bleus. En parlant de celui-ci, Leo n'attendit pas longtemps avant d'entendre des faibles gémissements. Encore une fois..._

_Ses iris violets aux étranges reflets dorés se portèrent sur la source du bruit. Ils s'étaient plus ou moins habitués à la pénombre régnante. Ainsi, il put distinguer le corps tremblant de son meilleur ami, parmi le décor sombre. Il poussa ses couvertures et posa un pied à terre, hésitant, puis l'autre. Il fit tout pour étouffer au maximum le bruit de ses pas, marchant sur la pointe des pieds, posant ensuite délicatement le talon au sol. Il s'approcha silencieusement du blond, et s'accroupit devant le lit. Il laissa un léger sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres, puis il approcha sa main rassurante vers le dos de son maître. Cette dernière se posa doucement et apaisa ainsi le jeune noble._

"Ça va aller... Ce n'est qu'un rêve."

_Il chuchota ces quelques mots. Il était tout de même inquiet de cette situation. Et s'il était la cause de ces cauchemars permanents ? Et si c'était dû aux évènements qui étaient survenus lors de leur petite expédition dans le gouffre de Sablier, dans le but de sauver les jeunes enfants de l'orphelinat ? Leo retira ses doigts. Elliot semblait déjà plus paisible. Il retourna vers son lit et s'assit sur son matelas, l'air pensif. Ses yeux étaient à présent parfaitement habitués à l'obscurité, et il était tout à fait à l'aise dans ce bain de ténèbres, contrairement à l'instant même où il les avait ouverts. Le brun chassa ses pensées négatives et chercha à tâtons sa boîte d'allumettes sur sa table de nuit. Il la trouva puis scruta la chambre encore plongée dans le noir. Lorsque son regard se posa sur son meilleur ami, bien plus paisible qu'avant, un sourire serein se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il craqua une allumette et alluma la bougie de sa lampe. Puis il entreprit de prendre deux de ses livres et de les placer autour de l'objet, alors que la lueur qu'émettait la mince flamme était encore faible. Ça aurait pour effet d'atténuer la clarté de la flamme qui grandirait avec les secondes. Il prit un troisième livre qu'il ouvrit là où il s'était arrêté la veille. C'était le dernier tome de la longue saga du Chevalier Saint. Il se positionna près de la source de lumière et commença sa lecture. Alors comme ça, la véritable éminence grise était en fait le marquis Klein… Intéressant ! Leo ne s'en serait pas douté._

_Et alors qu'il progressait dans sa lecture, concentré sur les révélations et les mystères dont le voile était enfin levé après autant de secrets, il aperçut une petite lumière. Effectivement, à travers les petites failles des volets fermés passaient les faibles rayons d'un soleil qui se levait à peine. Il sourit. Il ne s'était pas réveillé trop tôt, juste un peu avant l'étoile qui éclairait leurs journées. Il referma son livre, souffla sur la bougie et remis les autres ouvrages à leurs places respectives. Il s'empara de ses lunettes et se leva pour aller ouvrir les fenêtres, histoire d'aérer un peu et de pouvoir faire passer totalement la faible lumière du jour en ouvrant totalement les volets. Puis il partit secouer son ami. Il le réveilla et le regarda se replier sur lui même, marmonnant qu'il voulait dormir encore un peu. Le valet sourit et marcha à pas lents vers l'armoire, pour en sortir l'éternel uniforme blanc du lycée. Une nouvelle journée s'annonçait. Pourtant, le terme « nouvelle » ne semblait pas très approprié. Leo se dit que ce n'était pas plus mal comme ça. Il souhaitait que la monotonie de leur vie tranquille ne se brise pas. Il aimait sa vie en tant que valet d'Elliot, et même si les jours se ressemblaient, il savait qu'ils apportaient chacun quelque chose de nouveau. Son sourire s'agrandit alors qu'une fois de plus, son nœud se retrouvait de travers._

* * *

Voilà, ce n'est pas très long, mais j'espère que vous aurez aimé. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires ^^ Et pour ceux qui suivent ma fanfiction sur Merry, sachez que j'écris en ce moment-même le vingtième chapitre et que je m'excuse de mon énorme retard.


End file.
